Ghosts in the CSIbuilding
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: This is a different kind of story.. Just read!Slightly GSR!


**Disclaimer: They are not mine..**

**A/N: This is a different story then you read normally.. I'm sort of the 'ghost'.. and I'm taking YOU through the CSI-building.. as I said before.. it's kind of weird.. Btw, All mistakes are mine, and mine only! **

_

* * *

__You are lying in bed.. The tv is on and you hear one of other tv-show... You are to tired to put it off and you fall asleep_

Hello,

I'm a girl and my name is Lotte. I'm a ghost. _at this moment you are thinking this kid is crazy.. _No one knows that I excist. But as I already said I'm a ghost and I live in the CSI building of Las Vegas. I walk there and talk with all the other ghosts who are there before they go to the here-after. But most of the time I observe people.. It are always the same people who I observe.. Wanna know who they are?

Well, I'll show you.. just follow me..

_We are now in the middel of the halls in the CSI-building.. The first room on our side is an office.. we walk inside and we see a man with grey hair and glasses.._

This is Grissom. His full name is Gilbert Grissom. He's the supervisor of the night shift. He loves bugs.. yep, bugs.. For some people he's the perfect guy..And for some people he's a pain in the ass. His best friends are Brass and Catherine.We'll see them later today! Oh wait.. Did you hear that! Someone knocked on the door..!

_While you watch at Grissom and see that he says: ' Come in!' you watch at the door and see a young tall brunette walking in. You wonder who she is .. _

That is Sara.. She's a very nice girl.. She can be also very stubborn.. but that is what a lot of people like about her.. well, I also could name a few people who hate it! But let's not get there.. and as I said a minuter earlier that some people think Grissom is the perfect guy? Well, she's one of those people!

Do you see that girl over there? There in the corner?

_You look at the corner and see nothing..You say this to Lotte _

You really don't see her? oh.. wait I see.. You are not a ghost.. we first have to make us visible for people.. Ally! Ally! Would you please make yourself visible for our guest here!

_Suddenly you see something.. It's a tall blonde girl and she smiles at you and waves.. you wave too and suddenly you see Lotte standing next to her.. She says something and then she stands right next to you again.. You look extremely confused_

Ghosts like me can blink.. Well, that's how we call it here.. We think about were we wanna be and poof! There we are!

It's very handy sometimes.. but ehm Ally says Hi! And she's going to tell us everything about this conversation later!

What or who you wanna see now?

_You think about it.. but suddenly you hear a ring.. **trinnnnggg **Lotte looks at you and you ask her if she hears that too.. she looks at you like YOU are a ghost and suddenly you are in your room again.. You look at your clock on your nightstand.. It's 7 o'clock.. Time to get ready for school.. You think about your dream and suddenly you see Lotte standing in your room.. She waves at you and you blink and she's gone again.. you think you are still half sleeping and get out of bed.._

* * *

_On school you told to everyone your weird dream.. you only didn't tell them that when you were awake you saw Lotte again.. You are still wondering when you are lying in bed if you were half asleep of if she was real.. after a few moments you fall asleep..._

_You see Lotte standing with Ally.. You walk towards her.. Lotte sees you and waves_

Look who's here!

_You walk towards Lotte and Ally.. You say Hi! And Ally and Lotte say Hi back! _

Hey! How ya doing? We wonderd when you would be back!

Let's continue our walk through the CSI- Building... shall we?

_You say your quick goodbye to Ally and suddenly you are standing in the hall.. You see a strawberry blonde walking towards you.. You think she's going to crash in to you but she just walks through you.. You look at Lotte and asks her if that happens all the time.._

Yep.. that happens all the time.. You get used to it.. by the way.. that was Catherine.. she is one of the best friends of Gil.. as you know.. She can be a very nice person.. also stubborn and she is a real Gossip-queen.. you never.. and I repeat never make her mad.. 'cause she knows how to hide the bodies!

_Lotte winks at you and points at a goofy looking man_

He.. over there is Greg.. He's a very nice guy and he has a crush on Sara.. All guys have a crush on her here.. He can be very goofy.. that's what I like about him!

He annoys Grissom a lot.. It's really soooo funny..

_Lotte begins to laugh and you look at her and thinks: Alright, she's weird! You see a very handsome guy.. You stare at him.._

Hey, at who are you looking at?.. Oh I see.. you are looking at Nick! He's sooo cute! And he's very nice.. You would really love him!

I do..

_You see another man.. you think he's cute too. You could think of the reason that Lotte hangs around here!_

aha.. I see you are looking at another handsome guy.. His name is Warrick. He's very nice.. He first couldn't get along with Sara.. and everyone says here that Warrick is Grissoms favorite CSI.. well, I doubt it.. I think it's Sara..

_You nod.. You also think that Sara is Grissoms favorite CSI.. you saw the man's face light up when she came in the room.. suddenly you see a very ugly person! Lotte screams and grabs your hand and suddenly you are in the room next of you.. You think: What the.._

Are you alright? Sorry but I had to do that.. Who you saw was Ecklie.. He's the devil. And then I'm serious.. He is the only here who can see us.. and when he sees us he sends every single demon he knows after us.. and I can fight one demon but ya know not all of them.. so you'll get why we avoid him..

_you say yes and asks if there are anymore other people who you need to meet.. Lotte shakes her head and says you had them all..You hear a cellphone going of.. You think: Ghosts and cellphones, welcome to the 21st century! _

Oh my god! You need to come with me.. Something big is happening in Grissoms office! It's Sara and Grissom they are..

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm mean I know.. :P I think you are smart enough to figure it out yourself.. :p Please Review! I would really appreciate it.. :)**


End file.
